For your eyes
by Lazulley
Summary: lo que pasan cuando se pierden las esmeraldas una en la otra  UK X Spain


Holaaaa~ se que tenia mucho tiempo sin escribir asi que les traigo esta historia basada casi totalmente en un comic cortito que encontrre

DISCLAIMER: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

><p><strong>For Your Eyes<strong>

Estaba un español recostado en el verde pasto de un prado observando aquel, raramente despejado, manto celeste. Levanta la mano derecha por sobre su rostro y la hace descender lo suficiente para que el racimo de tiernas uvas que sujetaba estuvieran al alcance de su boca; toma algunas y las mastica mientras vuelve a bajar su brazo.

Mientras, en los arbustos cercanos, se produjo un movimiento, apenas una leve agitación, que no pasó desapercibida para el español quien se incorporó sentándose y fijando su vista en aquella dirección.

- Sal que ya se que estas allí—avisa en voz alta

- shit!—se puede escuchar mientras un pequeño niño rubio sale de su escondite con sus cejas algo anormales fruncidas

- qué es ese leguaje para un niño?—pregunta en broma el de piel morena viendo al curioso chiquillo acercarse

- shut up – masculla llegando hasta donde estaba el mayor

-me dirás porqué me espiabas?—fue al grano el otro recibiendo solo un silencio mientras el más pequeño evitaba mirarlo—vamos, sé que debe haber alguna razón—

En eso, el pequeño dirige su mirada disimuladamente hacia la mano derecha del español y este, al darse cuenta de ese insignificante gesto, dirigió su vista hacia allí viendo los deliciosos frutos color morado que había estado degustando hasta hace unos instantes haciendo que una sonrisa de entendimiento se esbozara en su rostro

-quieres?—pregunto alzando el racimo hasta la altura de su rostro viendo como el niño lo seguía con la vista y extendía su manita para alcanzarlo arrepintiéndose a medio camino y haciéndola retroceder un poco—qué pasa?, Adelante—le anima ampliando su sonrisa

El rubio retomo su acción anterior hasta poder tocar las uvas iluminándosele el rostro. En ese mismo instante, sus miradas de cruzaron; ambos ojos esmeraldas chocan entrando en un trance donde se pierden unos en los del otro. En medio de este limbo el rostro más pequeño se acerca hasta el de su acompañante rozando los labios de ambos en un cálido y ligero contacto que hizo encender las mejillas del niño. Al separarse, sin mediar palabras, y más rápido que un rayo, el chiquillo emprendió la carrera hacia el bosque que bordeaba el prado y se perdió de la vista del español dejando al susodicho con una cara estupefacta, las uvas en la mano y las mejillas en un tono rosáceo perceptible en aquella piel bronce.

Desde aquel momento ya han pasado varios siglos, un tiempo bastante largo aun para una nación, y aquellos desconocidos personajes ya se habían reencontrado en distintas circunstancias, desde las malas, pasando por las difíciles y llegando a las incomodas; debido a las muchas guerras, pleitos, duelos y batallas a lo largo de sus respectivas historias finalizando en una férrea rivalidad entre ambos.

Hoy en día, aquel joven de piel bronceada se hacía llamar España, o Antonio para sus allegados. Así mismo, el chiquillo rubio, ya maduro, poseía el nombre de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, también resumido como Inglaterra, o Arthur para sus pocas personas de confianza.

Estaban todos saliendo de una normalmente infructuosa reunión de países quedando solos en aquel salón el británico y el español. El primero terminó de acomodar sus cosas y fijo su vista en su indeseable compañero quien, con un rostro abatido, dormitaba sobre todo el revoltijo de papeles llamados documentos. Se acercó hasta el otro y de manera delicada, como solo sabía un caballero británico, movió ligeramente el hombro español.

- eh tú, la reunión ya termino, levántate antes de que lo haga yo a patadas—dijo sin dejar su acción

-púdrete—contestó el otro cambiando de posición

La verdad es que había tenido una semana muy pesada y necesitaba dormir un poco, pero todo el mundo había estado conspirando para que no se cumpliera tal propósito, y el inglés era la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

Claro está, que la respuesta arisca por parte del español rompió el delicado equilibrio del temperamento del irascible europeo causando que el susodicho tomara al bello durmiente por el cuello de la desordenada camisa.

-what is your problem bloody hell?—

-déjame dormir en paz! Arturo, maldito gilipollas—pronuncio con saña el nombre humano del otro a sabiendas de que decirlo en español lo alteraría mas

-listen to me motherfucker , yo soy el encargado de cerrar la sala y no puedo hacerlo con alguien adentro durmiendo, you understand Anthonny?—contraatacó conocedor de que decir el nombre del español en ingles le cabreaba

En eso sus esmeraldas se cruzan con las otras como no lo habían hecho en siglos haciendo que el inglés trajera a su memoria un día en particular de su infancia. Mientras esto pasaba el ibérico se percató de que el rostro del británico se suavizaba y que sus mejillas se pintaban de un suave rosa. De pronto, pasó lo que ninguno se esperaba; el rubio hizo descender su rostro para repetir el suceso de hace años al juntar sus labios en un suave contacto.

Los labios más claros se movían de forma lenta y acompasada sobre los morenos que comenzaban a corresponder. Pronto, aquel rosecillo adquirió pasión y fogosidad a la vez que velocidad y profundidad llegando las lenguas a rozarse de vez en cuando sin ir más allá mientras la temperatura del ambiente parecía subir a medida que sus cuerpos se calentaban. El primero en tomar iniciativa fue el mismo que dio comienzo al beso acariciando los labios rivales con su ágil lengua pidiendo un silencioso permiso que fue concedido dando paso a la susodicha en la boca española recorriéndola y degustándola sintiendo un exquisito sabor a paella con un toque de canela que solo lo hacía más adictivo. A su vez, la lengua del ibérico no se quedaba atrás enredándose de forma experta con la contraria e introduciéndola también en la boca isleña percibiendo toques dulces de miel combinada con romero, vainilla y menta; extraña combinación que resultaba embriagante para el país de la pasión.

A ambos, envueltos en una dulce locura, extasiados probando al contrario, intoxicándose con el aroma que despedía el otro; les empezó a faltar el preciado aire y muy a su pesar se separaron. En cuanto esto pasó, Arthur se dio la vuelta y emprendió la retirada al más puro estilo italiano.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró el español se desparramó sobre su asiento con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, la camisa totalmente desacomodada y la consternación tatuada en su rostro acompañada de un furioso sonrojo.

-…qué coño fue eso?—se preguntó bajito

Mientras, al otro lado de la puerta, apoyado de la misma, se encontraba el isleño sentado en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras que se ponía rojo hasta las orejas de vergüenza y algo más que nunca le permitirá su orgullo reconocer.

-holy shit, what the hell was that?—

**END**

**Revews?**


End file.
